


Beauty in the Breakdown

by doku_no_kimi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: (Likely) Out of Character, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, unique magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doku_no_kimi/pseuds/doku_no_kimi
Summary: “But be sure to pay close attention,” Rook adds as the boy reluctantly lowers himself down.“I’m going to teach you the proper way to serve our queen.”Tagging archive warnings to be safe since I know opinions on what constitutes as underage and non-con vary from reader to reader.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Vil Schoenheit/Mobfiore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Beauty in the Breakdown

“You’re terrible,” Vil manages to spit out before another thrust from the first year underneath him makes him cry out again.

“And yet... you never say no,” the man with the short blond hair replies as he brings a hand up to gently caress other blond man’s cheek.

“...do you, my beautiful Vil?” Rook whispers as his lips lightly brush the shell of his ear.

“Pervert,” Vil bites back, but the blush that his touch and words leave behind don’t go unnoticed by the hunter.

“So pretty the way you bloom for me,” he muses. “I think I’d like to draw you like this.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Vil breathes out.

“Oh, but I would,” he answers with a smug grin as he nonchalantly plops down into the other chair facing the two. “I think it would make a nice _mémento_.”

An unfinished cup of tea and plate with leftover crumbs from a slice of apple tart sit next to one of the sketchbooks on Rook’s desk, and the hunter casually picks it up and flips to a blank page.

“Don’t mind me, keep going,” he hums, not paying any mind to the very noticeable erection straining his pants as he begins to pencil a rough outline of the scene in front of him.

If the first year pounding into Vil has any objections, he doesn’t dare voice them. After all, that had been part of the bargain- not to stop until either he or Vil came first- regardless of anything that might transpire between the two upperclassmen themselves during the act.

Rook continues to draw as Vil bounces up and down on the younger boy’s lap, the senior panting out in wanton desperation each time their hips meet.

With the fairer blond’s long skirt hiked and partially tucked into his belt, and his hands and robe sleeves bound and tied behind his back with some of the dorm’s signature tasseled cording, Rook has an unobstructed, picturesque view of the junior’s cock as it disappears again and again into Vil’s tight hole. But despite the undignified position he’s currently in, Vil maintains his statuesque posture and with his head held high puts on his best seductive voice, attempting to lure the hunter’s attention away from his deviant little hobby and back to him.

As much as Rook enjoys watching the show, the actor equally loves being watched. And for the both of them, these occasional little _rendezvous_ function as the perfect approach to satiating their own needs while ensuring order amongst the dorm’s ranks.

As usual finding an extra hand hadn’t been difficult, tonight’s being one of the dorm’s handsomer new students- a moderately athletic brunette with pretty eyes and a medium build.

Rook’s eye had been on the boy as a promising choice to represent Pomefiore in the next magishift tournament after he showed an aptitude for long-distance running and flying, but much to his dismay the freshman had been caught cheating during midterms last week, and now it was both seniors’ job to remind him of the virtues of putting forth the proper amount of effort.

Approaching the junior and inviting him into his room for a little chat had been easy. And then like all of the others before him, the boy had readily partaken in the tea and dessert offered, unsuspecting of the curse cast upon them and the effects of which could only be warded off as long as his part of the agreement was met.

_How eager they always are to comply_ , Rook smiles to himself. He can tell the freshman is close now, his face strained and rhythm sloppier as his body gives in to how good the beautiful senior’s must feel around him.

“A-ah, I-I...!” the boy whimpers as he tries to angle himself in the chair out from underneath the senior in order to pull out.

“Ah, ah,” Rook scolds him, wagging a finger. “Our Roi du Poison is Pomefiore’s esteemed leader, non? It would be terribly rude not to show him your full gratitude.”

“V-Vil-senpai...!” he sobs out as he finally comes, unable to hold back any longer from spilling inside of him.

Leaving the drawing unfinished for now, Rook puts down the book and moves over to the two of them.

“Well done! Très bien!” Rook beams down at the junior. “Not bad for the first time.”

“But look,” Rook says, eliciting a low moan from the effeminate man as he reaches down and strokes Vil’s sensitive member with a gloved hand, “it would seem that our Roi du Poison still isn’t satisfied.”

“I suppose then it’s up to me now to finish the job.”

“Go on, have a seat,” Rook says, gesturing over the chair he was just sitting in before.

“But be sure to pay close attention,” he adds as the boy reluctantly lowers himself down. “I’m going to teach you the proper way to serve our queen.”

Rook catches some of the cum that trickles down Vil’s leg with a gloved finger and pushes it back inside his dripping hole. Vil keens at the new stimulation as he gives the taller blond a few more pumps for good measure, while the shorter man uses his other hand to guide his back lower until he’s bent over one arm of the chair.

Ass in the air, his opening ready and waiting to be filled again, the hunter lowers his pants and replaces the sudden absence of his fingers with his hard, aching member.

Vil’s body eagerly accepts him and Rook doesn’t hesitate to begin moving inside of him to finally fulfill his own baser needs.

“You see, Vil is the leader and face of Pomefiore,” Rook explains carefully as he caresses the other man’s cheek, his gloved fingers trailing across the beautiful man’s throat and then lower until his hand rests on his chest.

“But my job as vice is to guard the heart,” he continues, eliciting a shudder from Vil in response as he tweaks one of his nipples for emphasis.

Considerably more well-endowed than the junior, Rook continues to stretch the other blond each time he ruts into him, and as Vil slowly starts to unravel beneath him his cries begin to sound more and more fraught until he’s teetering at the edge of the release he so desperately seeks.

It only takes a few more pushes from the hunter until at last he breaks, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he tosses his head back and comes in thick ropes that paint the seat of the chair white.

Rook steadies his slackened form with one arm and continues driving into Vil’s wet heat until he finds his own release, filling the beautiful blond up for a second time.

Without pulling out, he turns to the younger boy to make sure he’s been paying attention.

“Do you understand now?”

“Y-Yes,” the junior stammers out.

“Good, then hurry up and run along,” the hunter dismisses him with a smile- one that might even seem kind if not for the terrifying way it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sure you have other studies to attend to this evening.”

“And remember, if you speak of any of this to anyone the curse will take immediate effect,” Rook reminds him. “After all, it isn’t polite to kiss and tell.”

The boy steals one more glance at Vil’s slumped form across the chair, then quickly nods, disappearing from the room almost as fast as his legs can carry him.

“Bonne soirée!” Rook calls out after him, but the first year is already halfway down the hall.

Now that that the junior is gone and it’s just the two of them, Rook wastes no time untying his arms and getting started on the second, most important part.

Thoroughly drained, Vil doesn’t resist when he gently picks him up and carries him over to his own bed. Rook hums cheerfully as he cleans the mixture of leftover fluids marking Vil’s well-used body, then re-dresses him in one of the model’s more delicate nightwear sets that he knows will feel soft and pleasant underneath the sheets and against his skin.

When he’s finished, Rook settles in beside Vil and begins to rub his back, peppering the exposed skin on his neck and collarbone with light kisses as he lavishes him with a litany of praises.

This is the part he enjoys the most- when his queen, vulnerable and raw after pushing himself to the limit, depends on the hunter to pick up the loose pieces and put him back together.

Tomorrow when Vil wakes up they’ll both pretend like the previous night never happened, and Rook will go back to waiting, keeping a close eye on the dorm leader until the next time he senses Vil needs this again- an outlet for when all the things he denies himself build up and become too much.

Vil’s perfected beauty shines in a myriad of ways, but the incomplete form it takes now is meant for Rook’s eyes only, and one that nobody but him would ever understand.

“Dors bien,” he murmurs down at Vil’s sated figure. The taller man doesn’t say anything back, but eventually the hunter feels him reach out for his hand and slowly trace out the letters of gratitude he can’t put into words into his palm.

_Fumu. Anything for you_ , Rook smiles contently.

It’s only when the two of them are like this, his heart beating in time with the beautiful man’s in his arms that Rook, too, is able to find his own catharsis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies if anyone was expecting another soft and fluffy fic after my last one.
> 
> I’d had the idea of writing Rook as a voyeur for some time now, and after some recent conversations with friends lamenting a general lack of twst kink I decided to go ahead and bang this one out.
> 
> No disrespect to either character intended- I just personally enjoy seeing them in a variety of different situations, and hopefully a few other people out there enjoy that too.


End file.
